The invention is based on a method for transmitting digital data and a device for receiving digital data, especially audio and/or video data, including at least one radio program via noise-encumbered radio channels, wherein the data of the at least one radio program are modulated on at least one carrier wave and the data of one time segment of the at least one radio program are transmitted in one transmission frame. A method for transmitting digital data of an radio program via noise-encumbered radio channels is already known from an article by Georg Plenge, "DAB--ein neues Horrundfunksystem: Stand der Entwicklung und Wege zu seiner Einfuhrung" [DAB--A New Audio Radio System: State of Development and Ways of Introducing It], Rundfunktechnische Mitteilungen, Vol. 35, 1991, No. 2, pp. 45-66. In the transmission method described there, COFDM (coded orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) is employed. In it, a cluster of six radio programs, for instance, is transmitted at an assigned frequency block with a bandwidth of 1.5 MHz. However, whichever time segment of a radio program is transmitted is transmitted only a single time.
A radio system for transmission of information entities which is subject to noise during transmission is described in WO-A-9 506 368, in which the information entities to be transmitted are modulated on the same carrier frequency in the form of two parallel, but temporally shifted, transmitted data flows. During reception of both parallel transmitted data flows by means of a suitable detector, whether or not and if necessary which of both data flows are subjected to interference during their transmission is detected. On the receiver end then the information entities interfered with during the course of the transmission are replaced by the time displaced and thus usually undisturbed information entities in the time displaced transmitted data flow.